Teutonic Knights
The Teutonic Knights are the warrior branch of the Teutonic Priesthood. These knights wear all white armor decorated with a black iron cross across the chest piece and carry a large sword called a Zweihänder that serves as their badge of office. The also wear face-concealing horned helmets in the style of the Teutonic Order of Old Earth. The participle in rigorous training and prayer every day except Sunday and use intimidation and violence if necessary to deal with any threat that is posed the Teutonic Orthodox Church or its congregation. When specific acts are not required of them they are known to help out local Teutonic Orthodox communities through community service, soup kitchens, youth sports coaching and other forms of charity and community support. Famous Teutonic Knights: Origins: Seven Trials of Christ and Initiation: Prerequisites: # All initiates must be of the Teutonic Orthodox faith. # All initiates must have served in the Teutonic Priesthood. # All initiates must be free off all congenital or hereditary diseases. # All initiates must be of Aryan birth. # All initiates must be male. # All initiates must demonstrate an IQ score 2σ or more above the baseline Reich population. # ... Seven Trials of Christ: # ... Zweihänders: The term Zweihänder originally comes from Old German meaning hand-and-a-half sword or basterd sword. Since them it fell into use as a catch all term for large sword and then for large weapon of any kind. Zweihänders are the signature weapons of Teutonic Knights and serve as a knights badge of office. While Zweihänders usually take the form of a sword they come in many atypical varieties, particularly custom built firearms. While Zweihänders come in many forms every Zweihänder is custom forged by its wielder and is entirely irreplaceable. If a Knight loses his Zweihänder he is given a choice of ether suicide to reclaim his honor or exile until the Zweihänder is recovered, most knights chose the ladder. While it is rare, if a knight fails to reclaim his honor through ether of these methods he is excommunicated from the church. After a knight's death his Zweihänder is willed to a person or organization of the wielders choice, this is usually back to the church to be stored in the Grand Crypt of Heros until judgment day, although it is not uncommon for a knight to gift to a trusted comrade or friend. A notable example of this is Kaiser Ferdinand von Wilhelm who was gifted the Zweihänder of his friend Rolf von Anker after Anker's passing. The largest organization outside of the Teutonic Orthodox Church to receive Zweihänders is the Fourth German Reich Military. Armor and Variations: Other Teutonic Military Units: Teutonic Militia: In times of crisis, the most recent of which being the 3 Hour War, the Teutonic High Priests see fit to call the Teutonic Militia into service. These are general members of the face mostly young men between the ages of 14 and 30 with no formal combat experience led by faithful Reich Military Vets who provide basic training and leadership in battle. Service in the militia is purely voluntary and only attracts the most zealous of the faith. It terms of an actual military engagement the Militia are no more than cannon fodder. Teutonic Navy: ...